


A Lesson In Humility

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lore out of my ass, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Let us finish this fruitless conversation, Prince Arthas.” She said, turning back to him, “because unlike you, I have duties to attend to.” Sylvanas continued without letting Arthas even take a breath to talk back. “Consider this a lesson in humility.” She stepped back into his personal space, looking down on him. “For every leader should know when to accept defeat and swallow down their pride.”





	A Lesson In Humility

“I still don’t seem to understand how it concerns _you_ specifically, Arthas.” Jaina asked as she stood leaning against her desk.

“We’re currently in a state where a relationship with someone of your status can be seen as favoritism,” Arthas explained calmly, hands behind his back as he stood by the small window.

“Prince Arthas-”

“Lord-Admiral,” he interrupted Daelin, “we all know that Jaina is going to assume your position when the time comes. Which puts her in a position where important people of different nations are going to try and marry her for the power.”

“Arthas-”

“So, if you have nothing to hide, then tell us about him.” The look in his eyes was clear. _I dare you._

“First of all, no one said anything about _marriage._ ” Jaina growled through greeted teeth. “Second of all, I don’t think you will _believe_ me.”

“Jaina?” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Now her mother sounded worried. Amazing.

“Is he of some low birth?” She wanted to strange Arthas so bad in that moment.

“ _She,”_ Jaina looked him right in the eyes, “is a Ranger in Quel’Thalas’ army.” She hoped against all hope that it would be enough for him. That he would relent and she’d tell her parents before telling Arthas the rest.

“Good choice if ye ask me.” Her father said and Jaina already felt a boulder in her chest disappeared. Tides, thank you.

“A _mere_ Ranger?” Oh, for the love of Light.

“What do you want from me, Arthas?” She felt tired. All the bliss and calm from the previous night and earlier that morning was gone.

“Currently,” he said, his eyes on her, “I’m concerned that this elf doesn’t realize the implications of seeing you.”

“Arthas-”

“So, tell me who she is so she can be summoned for a discussion.”

“Arthas-”

“That is not a request, Jaina. I’m ordering you this, as your Prince and future King.”

Jaina's eyes went wide before her face morphed in the expression of absolute _anger._ “You did not just-”

“Yes, Jaina. I did.” He took a step closer.

“Prince Arthas-” Tandred began, but had to keep quiet at the raise of a hand.

“So, unless you want the relations between Lordaeron and Kul Tiras to grow strained, I’m waiting for an answer.”

Jaina grinded her teeth together, sure that everyone could hear it. She had half a mind of freezing Arthas and living him somewhere far away where he couldn’t reach her again. Sadly, it wasn’t possible.

She took a deep breath. “She’s currently deployed to the East of Quel’Thalas. Practice drills.”

There was a long moment of tense silence. She hoped. She hoped that it would be enough. “It is a good thing then, that we were planning to visit Quel’Thalas for those conjoined drills with the Knights of The Silver Hand in three days.”

Jaina wanted to scream.

* * *

“A word, Lady Jaina?” She tried to relax her grip on the reigns. Prince Kael’thas rode by her side.

“Of course, Your Highness.” She tried to smile.

“I understand that it is none of my business, but at the same time why does it seem to be any of Prince Arthas’ business who you choose to see?”

“So, you don’t buy the supposed political scandal it would entail either?” She asked, looking ahead to where Arthas was riding his steed.

“No one does, sweetheart.” Katherine scoffed from her other side.

“Forgive me asking,” Kael’thas cleared his throat, “but why haven’t you announced your relationship?”

“We are apart more often than not.” Jaina sighed, feeling the sweat pool at the small of her back. It was way too warm to wear her admiralty coat, but she had to while among her family and being riding out as an heir of Kul Tiras. “We couldn’t have known how this relationship would turn out. We wanted to see where it would bring us. And not to attract the unwanted attention were we to separate quickly.”

Kael’thas hummed. “A reasonable wish.”

“Surprising, coming from you, Prince Kael’thas.” Jaina couldn’t help but say, making him laugh.

“As much as we elves _thrive_ from gossip,” he looked back at Jaina with a wink, “we value our relationships the most. We tend to choose a person to stay with them for centuries to come.”

The encampment greeted them with bustling Rangers and Paladins. Tents stretched as far as the eye could see. They trotted into the camp, with Kael’thas at the front of their small group. Some Rangers jogged over to them, taking their horses.

“Prince Kael’thas,” they were approached by Alleria and Vereesa, their eyes darting over to Jaina when they saw her.

“We are honored by your presence.” Alleria said as they both bowed. “How can we be of service?”

“I’m not the one who needs something.” Kael’thas said, waving them off, making the two sisters frown in confusion.

“What-”

From the corner of her eye, Jaina saw Arthas just open his mouth so say whatever her was planning to say, so she quickly marched over to the Windrunner sisters and pulling them aside, tugged them down (for even if Vereesa was the shortest of the sisters, she still was a good half a head taller than Jaina).

“What’s going on here, Jaina?” Alleria whispered.

“They know.”

“About?” Vereesa asked, just as confused.

“My relationship.” Both looked at Jaina, muttering an ‘oh’ in unison. “Yes. Well, they know that I’m in a relationship with a Ranger from your army.”

“Why didn’t you-”

“Because,” she interrupted Vereesa, “one Prince would think that I’ve came up with it just so he could leave me alone.” She casted a quick look at Arthas and her family. “And trust me, the commotion would have been even bigger.” She tugged at the collar of her white shirt. Too hot for an overcoat indeed.

“I see.” Alleria hummed.

“I’ll bring them to the war tent?” Vereesa said. “It should be vacant currently.”

“And I will go and find her and to find you there.” Alleria nodded in agreement. She looked back at Jaina and smiling, placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. “We are all on your side, Jaina. Worry not.”

Alleria started off, and they saw her being stopped by Liadrin not too far off. Jaina and Vereesa watched the two exchange some words before Alleria mentioned in their direction. Liadrin turned and Jaina waved to her with a smile. Liadrin waved back, turned back to Alleria and they talked a moment more, before they parted with a lingering kiss.

Jaina chuckled at Vereesa’s disgusted noise. “How old are you?”

“Old enough. And they are still acting like they’ve just got to the stage of their relation where they can finally kiss each other.” Vereesa grumbled. “And it’s been… what? Two hundred years?”

Jaina laughed, resting her head on Vereesa’s shoulder.

“Jaina?” She winced at Arthas’ voice. She almost forgot about him. And the whole situation.

“Shall we?” Vereesa asked.

“Yes. The sooner we’re over this, the better.”

Vereesa led them through the camp, and some of the Rangers and Paladins that they met on their way, greeted Jaina with salutes and warm smiles. Jaina even recognized some of them. They all took part in that battle on the southern border all those months ago. Jaina smiled in return, nodding in acknowledgment and greeting.

“You seem to be well received here.” Arthas noted.

“Jaina is held in high esteem among our troops.” Vereesa said, maneuvering though the soldiers. “She saved the life of our General and proved herself a powerful mage.” She looked over her shoulder, winking at Jaina. “Our people remember bravery and selflessness.”

The war tent was located in the middle of the camp, a big round table stood in the middle, its surface filled with maps and other papers. Most of it were for the drills to train fresh soldiers. Jaina leaned on the edge of the table, arms crossed, suddenly finding her boots _very_ interesting.

She closed her eyes when Tandred walked over, pressing into Jaina's side and kissing the top of her head, then resting his forehead there and whispering. “Whoever she is, the lass is already better than the blond twat.” And Jaina couldn’t help but giggle.

The sound of the tent flap being pushed aside. Here was the moment Jaina was dreading, yet knew was going to happen sooner or later. Sylvanas entered the tent, Alleria right behind her. Vereesa gave her a proper salute, moving to stand by Alleria’s side next to the entrance.

Sylvanas bowed to Kael’thas first and foremost. “Bal'a dash, Kael’thas. You grace us with your presence.”

“No need for all the fanfare this time, Sylvanas.” He waved her off. “I’m but a guide this time. Allowing passage on the question of personal matter.”

“So I’ve heard.” She said, turning to the rest. “Prince Arthas.” She gave him a nod. “Lord-Admiral.”

“The matter is most delicate, Ranger-General,” Arthas began. “So I-”

“So, instead of settling it quietly or leaving it be, you brought them all here?” Sylvanas spoke over him, her voice as cold as steel and harsh as mountain rock. She straightened her back, hands clasped behind her, looking like the Ranger-General most said she was.

“Sylvanas,” Kael’thas spoke again, “I appreciate you stopping by, but we’re here because-”

“As I said, Sunstrider,” her voice was a lot calmer and softer when she addressed him, “I’m aware why you all are here. The exact same reason why I was brought into this tent as well.”

Jaina was too tired and too annoyed to care anymore as she walked over to Sylvanas, hands going around her waist and buried her face in the front of Sylvanas' soft teal tunic.

“Forgive me, Dalah'surfal,” Sylvanas said, pulling Jaina back and taking both her hands and bringing them up to her lips. The soft kisses she pressed to Jaina's knuckles were almost enough to ease the tension in her whole body, “it is my fault. In a way.”

Jaina shook her head with a smile. “It is not and you know it.”

They looked at each other for a moment, Sylvanas’ face bright with a smile. The momentary silence was broken by a loud laugh of Daelin Proudmoore. Everyone turned to look at him.

“Ha! And ‘ere I was wonderin’ what me daughter got from ‘er old man!” He pulled a laughing Katherine into his side. “A copy of ‘er mother in everythin’! But no! She did get a thin’ from ‘er old man! An _impeccable_ taste in women!”

A shocked laugh tore from Jaina, followed by Sylvanas' incredulous one. “Lord-Admiral I apologize for how y-”

“Now I see why you didn’t say anything, Jaina.” Arthas said, hands behind his back, his head held high.

“Arthas-”

“What webs did she pull you in?” He looked at Sylvanas. “The prospect of having the most powerful armada in all of Azeroth seemed too appealing, General?”

Jaina had an urge to slap her palm over her own face. She heard an incredulous sputter in Thalassian from behind her.

“Do not make assumptions you might regret later, Prince Arthas.” Sylvanas gritted through her teeth.

“And what else am I supposed to think w-”

“You’re supposed to think and _behave_ like the future _King._ ” Sylvanas took a step closer to him, ignoring Jaina trying to stop her by holding her hand.

Arthas didn’t falter, his glare unwavering. “Which is why it is of my concern when a relationship between two strong and prominent pollical figures-”

“You would be _surprised,_ Prince Arthas,” Sylvanas continued. Her voice, her demeanor, shutting off his, “but a relationship between people might occur _purely_ because of feelings of mutual attraction.”

“And you want me to believe that-”

“I don’t want you to believe _anything,_ young Prince,” she regarded him calmly. A child, truly. “You seem to not understand that you have no role in this part of Jaina's life.”

“What d-”

“Don’t think me stupid, child,” she growled at his angry stare, already tired of his inability to swallow his pride down, “I’m aware of your past relationship with Jaina. And yet, you seem to know very little about someone you spend at least two years near.”

“Jaina means a lot to me-”

“If she did,” another step forward. Sylvanas was almost in his personal space at that point, “you wouldn’t have brought her and her family here for a dispute you have no relation to.”

Arthas seemed to falter at that. Jaina watched the whole thing, not daring to move from where she stood. She knew that Sylvanas was an intimidating figure when she wanted to be. And there, standing half a head taller than Arthas, she looked the most stoic, the most regal and proud Jaina had ever seen her be.

“Yet, you’ve chosen a human?”

Sylvanas barked a laugh, “please, if you’re trying to make a point of my age, don’t.”

“Does Jaina even know how old you are?” he persisted and from the other side of the tent came a low, but still audible mumble from Alleria:

“Gods help Lordaeron if that’s their future King.”

“You’re not giving Jaina enough credit if you think she doesn’t realize that I’m a lot older than I look.”

“And yet-”

“You humans just get confused and uncomfortable with ages of older races. And yet, if you so wish to know the exact number, I will tell you.” She was growing more tired by the moment, but she knew that this conversation must be done. “Eight hundred and seventy-two.”

“Huh,” Sylvanas turned when Jaina spoke up. “I’d be honest, I was guessing somewhere over a thousand.”

Sylvanas gasped, turning fully to look at Jaina, a hand on her chest. “You wound me! I don’t look as _old_ as _Alleria!”_

In response Sylvanas got a harsh sounding Thalassian from Alleria and a snigger from Vereesa and a quiet laugh from Kael’thas.

“General-”

“Let us finish this fruitless conversation, Prince Arthas.” She said, turning back to him. “because unlike you, I have duties to attend to.” Sylvanas continued without letting Arthas even take a breath to talk back. “Consider this a lesson in humility.” She stepped back into his personal space, looking down on him. “For every leader should know when to accept defeat and swallow down their pride.”

“How dare-”

“My relationship with Jaina _mainly_ concerns only me and her. Our relationship is based on _anything_ but politics. Unlike _you,_ I listen to Jaina wants and she _wished_ to keep out relationship to ourselves for a time, but here we are. And-”

The air was pierced by the sound of a horn, blaring relatively close. Everyone froze. Jaina turned to Alleria and Vereesa, but both looked pale and eyes wide.

“It can’t be...” Alleria whispered, and the two quickly ran out, Sylvanas close behind. Jaina, and the rest who were in the tent, followed.

They came to the view of the whole camp in a frenzy. Sylvanas was barking orders in Thalassian, pointing in different directions.

“What’s going on?!” Kael’thas called.

“Orcs!” Sylvanas barked back. “Jaina! Can you open a portal?”

“W-where?” Jaina faltered, her heard pounded. This situation was becoming more and more familiar. She wasn’t sure she could do it. Her staff wasn’t with her and she didn’t know how many enemies were out there.

“Doesn’t matter! Dalaran. Silvermoon. Boralus. Just away!”

Jaina nodded, and even if she was terrified, she had to offer. “Sylvanas, I can stay and help! I can-”

Sylvanas turned and walked over to her, cupping her face with gentle hands and speaking softly. “No. Return to safety. I would rather you not have blood on your hands.” She rested her forehead against Jaina's. “My hands are soaked enough for the both of us.”

Jaina took in a shuddering breath and not caring at all, pulled Sylvanas in for a desperate kiss. “Come back to me.” She whispered against soft lips. “I _beg_ you, _come back_ to me.”

“I will.” Sylvanas promised. “I’ll brave every battle, knowing you’re waiting for me.” Jaina held on to her till the end. Sylvanas took some steps back watching Jaina cast a portal. “Prince Sunstrider-”

“I will make in known.” The man nodded. “The reinforcement will arrive as fast as they can.”

Jaina opened the portal, watching as Sylvanas turned to bark another set of orders before turning back to them. “Go!”

“Ranger-General-”

“There’s nothing you can do here, Lord-Admiral! Right now y-” Sylvanas suddenly turned, something catching in the corner of her eye. She looked up into the sky. She frowned for a moment and before anyone could follow her gaze, Sylvanas jumped just a step to the right and back. And where she stood a moment ago, a giant spear tore into the ground.

“Shite!”

“Bloody Void!”

Jaina stared vide-eyed at the projectile. Her whole being shook. No. No-no-no. Tides, please, no.

“Ballistae…” Sylvanas whispered in disbelief, still staring at the spear. In the next moment she spun around, her voice caring over everyone. “Ballistae! The fucking bastards have ballistae! For Light’s fucking sake, Lor’themar! Paladins to the front with Mages! Destroy the blasted things!” She turned back, looking at Jaina. “Go! Now!”

Jaina was pulled through the portal by her brother, her eyes on Sylvanas till the last moment. When the portal closed with a faint spark, she collapsed against Tandred. Her heart hammered in her chest and tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Four days.

Four long days of barely any sleep and dreams full of nightmares. When she wasn’t sleeping, Jaina would be pacing, waiting for any sort of news.

On the fifth day, Rhonin entered her room and told her to get ready. Kirin Tor was sending out an envoy of Healers and battle Mages. Quel’Thalas came out victorious, but sadly there were many losses.

Jaina's fingers went white with how hard she was gripping her staff. The portal closed behind them and Jaina barely held back a sob. Tents were wrecked and burnt down. The ground littered with arrows and giant harpoons from ballistae. She trembled as battered Rangers and Paladins walked around, clearing everything up, even if they looked tired and their stares mostly vacant.

Jaina's legs felt like they were filled with ore as she moved through the camp. She met with Uther and Arthas, her father and Tandred. They headed for the war tent. No one spoke as they waited. And Jaina was happy and at the same time hated the silence. She wished for someone to talk, if only to qualm her thoughts.

They first were joined by Vereesa, who Jaina pulled in a tight hug right after she announced that Ranger-General would join them soon. Vereesa returned the hug, just as fierce, holding onto Jaina like a life straw. She promised that she was alright, beaten and bruised, but alright.

Soon, Sylvanas entered the tent, followed by Alleria and Lor’themar. Her arm was in a sling and head bandaged up. Alleria looked tired and pale, a big gash on her cheek covered in salve. Lor’themar looked similar, battered and bruised with a bandage around his head and over his left eye.

“I thank you all for arriving so soon.” Sylvanas rasped, her voice strained.

“We are ‘appy to ‘elp, General.” Daelin said, “Kul Tiras offers all the ‘elp Quel’Thalas might need and we are able to give.”

“We thank you, Lord-Admiral,” Lor’themar nodded, seemingly unable to bow.

“We’ve had six hundred soldiers in the encampment,” Sylvanas began, leaning heavily on the table with her good arm. “Four hundred of those were fresh recruits. The rest were veterans of the First and Second Wars.” She coughed heavily, waving her hand when Alleria, Vereesa and Lor’themar reached to her.

The whole time Jaina trembled, she wanted to reach out, to sooth Sylvanas however she could. But there was time and place suitable for things like that. Right now, Sylvanas had to be Ranger-General.

Coughing finally subsided and Sylvanas continued, “We’ve lost hundred and seventy-four soldiers.” Another deep breath. “Only twelve of them were veterans.”

Jaina closed her eyes. Gods. She didn’t want to think about all the families that lost their children.

The flap of the tent opened and an elven woman entered. She saluted to everyone. “Farstrider Telile Theron.” She pulled open a leather satchel on her belt. “We’ve searched the bodies and found their camp.” She passed a bunch of papers to Alleria.

“Have you looked through them?” Alleria asked, looking through the papers.

“Yes, Captain Windrunner,” Telile replied. “They were what was left of the Northern Raiders. Loyal to the Horde.”

“Was that an order from the Warchief?” Lor’themar asked.

“No.” Telile shook her head. “Suiciders.”

“What?” Uther blurted.

“They knew that we outnumber them, but decided to go down in a glory of a battle and take as many as they could with them.”

Everyone stayed quiet for some time. So all that… all those lives lost, in the end, were for _nothing?_ Just a lucky hit from the remains of a Horde squadron?

Sylvanas felt her heart pound in her chest, her eyes staring into nothing. All the lives of her soldiers… for _nothing?_

She roared, swiping everything she could reach from the table in a burst of fury. And just as suddenly she began coughing, bending almost in two. She felt hands on her, concerned voices. Pulling her hand away from her mouth, she cursed, seeing blood.

“I’ll find Liadrin.” Alleria quickly left the tent.

“Come on, old friend,” Lor’themar helped her to a chair that Vereesa pulled from the table for her. Sylvanas heaved another heavy fit of couching. “Sylvanas.” Lor’themar breathed, rubbing her knee.

“Nothing, Lor.” Sylvanas breather, eyes wet with tears. “They died for _nothing,_ Lor.” She heaved a sob. She bubbled in Thalassian, tears not falling but still burning behind her eyes.

Jaina bit her lip to the blood, tears rolling down her cheeks. The grieve she felt rolling from Sylvanas, the pain, the fury was overwhelming. She watched as Sylvanas leaned forward, resting her forehead against Lor’themar’s, still speaking in her native tongue.

Jaina watched Vereesa rush to a stand with a metal pitcher, bringing a glass of water to Sylvanas, softly urging her to drink. Sylvanas did, letting Vereesa pull her in a hug after, hiding her face in Vereesa’s shirt.

Liadrin entered the tent with Alleria right behind her. She rushed over, taking Lor’themar’s place before Sylvanas, placing a hand on Sylvanas cheek and guiding her face to look at her.

“Look at you, Windrunner.” She said, smiling up at her. “Looking absolutely disgusting.” Her free hand rested on Sylvanas' abdomen, her hand enveloped in soft golden light. Sylvanas chuckled.

“Have you seen yourself?” She looked at the pale skin and big bags under Liadrin’s eyes.

“I know nothing.” Liadrin huffed. “I was told that I looked fine.”

“If Alleria told you that, then I’ll say it again.” She smiled. “You look as shitty as I feel.”

Liadrin held her hand on Sylvanas' abdomen for several minutes. Jaina watched, gripping the edge of the table, wanting to rush over, to pull Sylvanas into her arms and just hold her, but knew she couldn’t. Not yet.

“Our healers will help everyone that needs it and let the Priests of Light rest.” Rhonin said as Sylvanas raised from the chair.

“My people will help with cleaning up and lend the tents when needed.” Uther said next, nodding.

“Me men are ready to supply whatever might be needed.” Daelin rested a hand on his saber. “I’ve also sent brigs to patrol the waters.” He pointed at the map. “We’re rather close to the opened waters. Need to be careful now.”

“Farstrider Theron,” Alleria turned to Telile, who stood at attention.

“Captain Windrunner.”

“Gather all Farstriders that are capable to move. Patrol the area. Alert me of anything worth of noting.” With a salute, Telile left the tent.

“I believe this is all for now,” Sylvanas sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked at everyone in the tent as they started trickling out slowly, at lease Uther and Arthas left the tent. Everyone else still stayed.

Jaina let go of her staff, not caring about it at all, as she rounded the table and coming to Sylvanas, her hands soft around her waist, face buried into her chest. The sob that she’d been holding in, broke free, along with a waterfall of tears.

“Don’t do this to me… ever… please…”

Sylvanas sighed, burying her face in Jaina's hair and sagged against her. “Forgive me, Dalah'surfal,” Sylvanas whispered, her voice still hoarse. “The only thing I can promise you is that if I find myself in a battle again, I will do everything I can to come back to you.”

Jaina gripped the fabric at the back of Sylvanas' shirt, trying not to put pressure on her body.

That was enough. At least for now. At least while Sylvanas still drew breath. It would be enough.

* * *

A lot happened in the next three days. Bodies of the fallen sin’dorei were gathered and sent to Silvermoon, to their families. Bodies of the orcs and trolls were gathered and set ablaze.

Those who were wounded the worst were treated first.

The somber atmosphere in the healing tent was broken at one point when the soldiers saw the General in a yelling match with the High Priestess. The tent burst into a fit of laughter as the argument resulted in their General being slapped over the head with a hand cloth over and over.

“For Light’s sake!” Liadrin growled, bringing the cloth down on Sylvanas again. “You’re the damned Ranger-General! You’re our top priority!”

“For Void’s sake, woman!” Sylvanas yelled back. “I told you to take care of those who are in worse state than me!”

Another series of hits was interrupted by the flaps of the tent being showed aside and a voice carried through the air that made everyone freeze and press as far in their coats as physically possible. Some even pulled their blankets up to their eyes (veteran warriors among those).

“Bloody Tides! What is goin’ on in ‘ere!? The whole encampment can ‘ear ye!” Jaina swiped the tent with her eyes before stopping her angry gaze on Sylvanas.

“Good!” Liadrin barked in response. “Make her be quiet and for Light’s sake sit still so I can finally check her wounds!” She whipped the cloth against Sylvanas' head again. “And not see her again!”

Jaina marched over to the cot on which Sylvanas sat and with her hands on her hips. She wasn’t glaring, nor really, but her look made Sylvanas press her hand in her shoulders.

“Dalah'surfal-”

“Nay!” Jaina pressed a finger to Sylvanas' lips. “Do what ye must, Liadrin.”

Bandages were changed, some more magic was spread over the wounds. Sylvanas hated to admit the relief she felt when the healing spell soothed her abdomen and arm.

“There,” Liadrin grumbled, tossing a shirt in Sylvanas' face. “Take her away from here. She disturbs the peace.”

Sylvanas pulled the shirt over her head and just opened her mouth for a snarky remark when yelps and whines left her lips instead as Jaina grabbed the very tip of her ear and dragged her out of the tent.

Alleria and Vereesa kept on laughing till the end of the day when they saw their sister being dragged through the camp by her ear.

* * *

Sylvanas sat near a brazier in her tent, reading through the reports. It’s been another couple of days and she finally stopped aching with every breathing moment.

“Mind me company, General?” She looked up from the papers, eyes going wide. Daelin stood just inside her tent, looking right in her eyes.

She quickly stood up. “Of course not, Lord-Admiral. How can I help you?” She motioned for him to come in.

“I came to ye not as Lord-Admiral,” he said. Walking further in, taking a chair that stood near a table and walking to the end of the tent where Sylvanas was. He placed the chair next to hers and sat down, taking his tricorn off. “I’m 'ere as a father.”

Sylvanas sat back down. She’d never been that nervous in her entire life.

“I’m not goin’ to drill ye with too many questions.” He smoother a hand over his mustache. “Just one.” He looked her in the eyes and Sylvanas couldn’t help but swallow down the tension in her throat. “What do ye want from me daughter?”

“Nothing.” Sylvanas answered immediately. Smiling at Daelin’s confused look, she tried to explain herself, “I’ll accept whatever Jaina wishes to give me.” Sylvanas leaned back in the chair. “I would have been content with being Jaina's friend if that meant I could be present in her life. Yet, I got lucky that she decided to give me a chance.” She turned and looked at Daelin with a smile. “I just want Jaina to be happy. And be the reason she laughs and smiles.”

Daelin looked at her long and hard, his expression unreadable which unnerved Sylvanas to no end. After what felt like eternity, he smiled widely, patted Sylvanas on the knee and stood up. Sylvanas followed and watched him put on his tricorn.

“We Kul Tirans have a Summer’s festival.” He began. “And I ‘ope that this year ye would grace us with yer presence, General. It is a great part of our culture and means a lot to Jaina. Brin’ ye family and friends along as well. The more the merrier!”

Sylvanas nodded and smiled. “I’d be happy to, Lord-Admiral.”

Daelin clapped a hand on Sylvanas shoulder just as Jaina entered the tent. She looked between the two.

“Everythin’ alright ‘ere, Papa?”

“Aye,” Daelin waved her off, heading out, stopping by Jaina and kissing the top of her head. “Just told yer beau that if she ‘urt ye I’m gonna make ‘er dance the ‘empen jig.” Daelin burst out laughing and the confused look Sylvanas gave him. “Night. Both of ye.”

“Was that even Common?” Sylvanas asked as Jaina walked over to her, pulling her in a hug.

“Aye.” Jaina giggled, pulling her down for a kiss.

The nights in a tent, sharing the cot brought Jaina back to the happy time in Dalaran, sharing Jaina's small twin bed. The happy time before the nightmares returned to plague her.


End file.
